


A Better Ending

by yourveryownweirdo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourveryownweirdo/pseuds/yourveryownweirdo
Summary: Steve had just gotten out of the hospital, when an unknown man leads him somewhere. Who is he? And where is he taking him?-- A short, cute Stucky fanfic --





	A Better Ending

**Author's Note:**

> First published on my Wattpad account "meganeorcx".

'Captain America, how do you feel after saving the country?'

Steve had only set one step out of the hospital when a bunch of journalists started bombarding him with questions. He had been taken care of for an entire week even though he only needed a few stitches. Howard had given orders to make sure everything was alright with him. The plane crash had been horrifying. Steve remembered talking to Peggy the entire time until the plane hit the ice, almost putting an end to his life forever.

'Are all those involved with HYDRA killed?' 

The questions kept on coming. Steve took a deep breath. 'There is nothing to worry about. You're all safe. It's over.'

Laughter and cheers surrounded the American hero and he couldn't help but crack a smile of relief as well. The past years had been rough and he needed this bit of positivity around him. He really did. 

'Is it true that you-' 

'Enough!'

A man in the audience harshly cut off one of the journalists' questions. Everyone eyed each other in confusion and then turned to the unknown man. He stepped forward. Steve couldn't really see any facial details since the stranger was wearing a hood that was hiding his nose up to the top of his head. 

'Can I help you?' Steve asked with an obvious trace of doubt in his voice.

A smirk appeared on the man's half hidden face. He quickly walked forward until he stood face to face with Steve. He then grasped his hand and pulled him away from the audience. 

'Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?' One of the women in the crowd asked.

'Borrowing a friend.'

While the stranger walked away with Steve, the blonde didn't seem to resist at all. Even though this all seemed crazy, he had a good feeling about it. And so he decided to follow his intuition. 

They walked quite a while until they reached an old apartment block. It seemed like the ideal place for shady businesses to go on. Steve had started doubting his cooperative attitude towards the hooded man. Nothing right can happen in a place like this, he thought. But despite thinking that, he still walked through one of those crappy apartment doors. He couldn't be the world's greatest hero if he were too afraid to do this much.

The man led him to one of the upper floors. Steve prepared himself for the worst. They got in at number 23 and what Steve saw there was anything beyond expected. The interior wasn't what he was expecting from a cheap, unsafe apartment like this one at all. It had a very welcoming vibe to it and it was filled with warm colors. The entire place seemed neat. He had never taken the hooded man for a clean person regarding how sharply he had taken him away from the crowd. 

But that wasn't the most surprising thing. There was a banner hanging from the open kitchen to the living room. On it there was "Welcome home" written. It was decorated with flowers and rainbows. It looks like a kid could've made it but for some reason it made Steve's heart warm up. He had no clue what was going on though.

He looked up to the hooded man. Realizing his hand was still stuck in a tight grip, he tried to let go but the other party wouldn't let him. 

'Look, I've been pretty easy on you. I made you bring me here, I didn't even talk the entire way. Now what do you want?' Steve asked.

The same smirk appeared on the man's face again. Steve was about to confront him about it but then he heard sobbing. The man had started crying.

'What's going on? Who are you?'

The stranger took off his hood, finally revealing his face.

'I've missed you, buddy.'

A wave of emotions attacked Steve the moment those words had left the man's mouth.

'No... This can't be... I saw you-'

He got cut off by a tight hug from Bucky. The best friend he had lost while fighting HYDRA. The person he had always loved the most. He had gone through horrible pain after losing him, but now he was back? He couldn't really believe any of it but he decided to just go with the moment and embrace it. Embrace him.

'You did a great job, Steve. You did so well,' Bucky said. He was patting his best friend's back, trying to make the hug as friendly a possible but soon gave up to give him a tender and loving embrace instead. Steve started crying. He hadn't cried since he saw Bucky fall down, and now that he was back, he was crying even more. 

'You little crybaby,' Bucky laughed, 'I organised this party for you and all you give me is tears?'

'No, no, I'm sorry. What would you like, Buck. I'll get you anything. I'm so- I'm so grateful.'

Bucky smirked and said: 'How about a kiss?'

Steve looked at him with a questionable look. He could ask for anything, why would he ask for a kiss? But a wish was a wish, and he definitely wanted his best friend to be happy. 

'Wait, Steve, what are-' 

But Bucky's words faded away when Steve's lips touched his. The touch itself was tender and sweet but there was a hidden amount of passion behind it that neither of them had expected. Bucky's lips were chapped and rough, while Steve had those taken right from a beauty advertisement. The combination of both was extraordinary and it brought up a spark in both men.

After a little bit, Bucky released himself from the kiss. He wanted to tell Steve how the entire kissing part was a joke. But then he looked in those blue eyes and completely drowned himself in another, even intenser kiss. 

He slipped his tongue in and completely lost himself. So did Steve; he pushed Bucky against the wall and lifted him up like it was nothing. 

'You definitely aren't the cute little Steve who was dying to get in the army anymore,' Bucky said through the kisses. 

'Is that a bad thing?' 

He looked at Steve as if he were thinking very hard about it and then said, 'not anymore'. He smiled and then added: ', Steven Rogers, I'll love you until the day I die.'

 

 

Steve woke up to the sound of a radio. He was laying in a room he'd never seen before but it looked like one of the local hospitals. He slowly got up but something didn't feel right. He looked around suspiciously until a woman walked in.

'Good morning, or should I say afternoon', she said. 

'Where am I?' He asked.

'You're in a recovery room in New York City.' She smiled innocently at him.

But something was wrong. The Game that was on on the radio, it had long passed. He had been there when they were playing. 

And then it hit him.

It was all just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sad ending. I hate myself for writing this.


End file.
